Bruchstücke
by Alessa1982
Summary: Sirius ist an einem Ort an den der sich nicht erinnert, den er aber sehr gut kennt. Er versucht mit der Hilfe eines alten Freundes seinen verlorenen Verstand wieder in stand zu setzen. PoA


Bruchstücke

Das war nicht sein Leben, das konnte er fühlen. Ein Gefühl das so stark und sicher war, dass er mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Leben darauf geschworen hätte. Es war das Leben eines anderen Mannes, dessen der hier in dem feuchten Raum kauerte und still etwas vor sich hinflüsterte. Die leisen dunklen Töne, die er von sich gab, hallten fremd an den kalten Wänden wider wie das heißere Krächzen eines Raben.

Es war wie eine Geschichte in den Filmen die er als Junge oft sahEine Art von Science Fiction wie Star Wars, eines der letzten Dinge an die er sich klar erinnern konnte. Muggelfilme. Was sind Muggel?

Ein Gefühl als würde er sich selbst nur zuschauen überrollte ihn wie eine Welle, als er dort auf dem Steinboden saß und endlos mit den Händen rang. Seine Erinnerungen waren wie Gemälde vor seinem starren Blick, zusammenhanglose Bilder gemalt in den schillernsten und hellsten Farben die zu grell für seine trockenen und halb blinden Augen waren. Er konnte sie nie lange festhalten und betrachten ,sie verschwammen in dem Moment in denen sie aufkamen. Es waren nur unbedeutende Fragmente in Pastos und Lasur gemalt, die Schicht für Schicht ein Leben zeigten das nicht seines sein konnte und doch waren sie ihm irgendwie wichtig.

Er fühlte sich schwach.

Irgendwo flossen Wassertropfen an den kargen Wänden zusammen und rannen an der steinigen Oberfläche entlang bis sie kaum hörbar in einer kleinen Wasserpfütze am Fuß der meterdicken Mauern landeten. Es war ungewohnt beruhigend, diesem kleinen unbedeutenden Geräusch so aufmerksam zuzuhören. Er zitterte unkontrolliert, doch ihm war nicht kalt, er konnte weder Wärme noch Kälte fühlen, und wenn er sie fühlte, dann konnte er nicht sie nicht unterscheiden. Er zitterte dennoch.

Dieser Zustand, sein Zustand, was immer es auch war, was er gerade durchmachte, fühlte sich an wie ein permanenter Traum oder permanentes Wachen. Es machte keinen Sinn, alles war ein übersteigerter Gegensatz, immer zu grell oder zu verschleiert, zu unwirklich oder zu real, zu weit entfernt oder zu nah, wie ein Fiebertraum voll von unzähligen Eindrücken die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er konnte sich erinnern auch wenn er nicht wusste woher und ob es wirklich seine Erinnerungen waren. Er hatte den Verstand verloren, nichts was er wusste, wusste er wirklich. Nichts was er fühlte war wirklich da. Er war nur eine Hülle, eine zitternde Hülle, irgendwo, an einem Ort den er nicht kannte und von dem er nichts wusste wo er war.

War es erst gestern als er sich mit diesem naseweisen Jungen im Speisesaal unterhalten hatte? Was war mit dem anderen Jungen, der sein Gesicht voller Narben hatte? Er konnte sich weder an Zeiten noch an Abläufe erinnern doch er konnte sich erinnern, an irgendetwas, Sachen von denen er sich sicher war das er sie kannte, auf irgend eine Weise, aus irgend einem Leben. Langsam fügte sich alles Stück für Stück wieder vor seinem Inneren Auge zusammen ,nur um im nächsten Moment wieder, wie eine gekittete Glasscheibe auseinander zu brechen. Er konnte keine Erinnerung lange in seine Kopf halten. Der Junge, der immer allein in seinem Kopf vor ihm Stand und die anderen Jungen in der Gruppe. Manchmal konnte er sich sogar an ihre Namen erinnern. Doch welcher von ihnen war nun Sirius. Es war ein Name der ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Er kannte die Buchstaben. Den Bogen des S als er den Namen zum Spaß einmal auf Papier geschrieben hatte. Er selbst war alt, sein Körper war alt und mehrfach gebrochen. Er konnte es fühlen, bei jedem schweren Atemzug stach es in seiner Brust, bei jeder zaghaften Bewegung schmerzten seine Muskeln. Die Kraft zu kämpfen hatte ihn schon lange verlassen. Manchmal dachte er, er wäre nur zum Sterben hier her gebracht worden. Doch wer hatte ihn hier her gebracht? Hin und wieder kam ein Mann zu ihm, den er manchmal auch erkannte, doch er wusste nicht mehr wer er war. Er war groß und ging an einem Stock, lief auch gebückt und seine Augen waren traurig. Immer nur traurig. Der Mann sprach von anderen Männern, oder Jungen, erzählte ihm Geschichten über Mut, Freundschaft und Verrat. Manchmal sprach er auch von einem Jungen namens Harry, dann von jemanden der James hieß, er kannte sie nicht. Er wusste nichts und doch alles. Manchmal blieb dieser Mann sehr lange, manchmal ging er auch gleich wieder.

Und wieder war der Mann zu ihm gekommen, wieder gebückt auf einer Art Stock oder Krücke und stellte ihm fragen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, er kannte keine der Antworten. Seine Gedanken waren eine Geschichte ohne Anfang oder Ende, zusammengeflickt aus Bildern die er kaum erkennen konnte.

Der andere hatte Narben im Gesicht, auf den Händen, eine erstreckte sich quer über seine hoffnungslosen Augen, über das Lid des einen, über die gebogene Nase und unter dem anderen Auge bis auf die Wange. Parallel zu ihr war noch eine zweite und darunter die Andeutung einer dritten, wie die Narben die von einer Klaue zurückbleiben würden. Plötzlich kannte er diesen Mund, an dem sich eine weitere Narbe, wie die Linie auf einer Karte, von der Unterlippe bis zum unteren Ende des Kinns erstreckte.

Er war sich plötzlich sicher dabei gewesen zu sein, als der Mann die Wunde empfangen hatte, er sah die Narbe blutend und offen in seiner Erinnerung, eine frische Wunde, doch dann war alles wieder verschwunden und er starrte auf das harte, zusammengewachsene Gewebe und dessen schon fast perlmutartigen Glanz.

„Weißt du wer ich bin?" fragte der Mann ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen und stützte sich noch weiter auf seinen Stock. Er war so blass wie ein Leinentuch und unter seinen Augen erstreckten sich tiefe dunkle Ringe.

„Sirius?",fragte er leise um ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Es war der Name auf dem Papier, der einzige Name an den er sich wirklich erinnern konnte.

„Nein", sagte der andere und seufzte, „ wie kommst du auf diesen Namen?" Endlich sah der Mann ihn an, verwundert, fast bestürzt, als hätte er etwas falsches gesagt, wie ein Lehrer sah er aus, enttäuscht über die missglückte Lektion.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ihn aufgeschrieben, auf Papier... irgendwo hier..." antwortete er und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, alles war wieder verschleiert, verzerrt, surreal wie eines dieser Gemälde. Hatte er den Namen aufgeschrieben, oder hatte er ihn irgendwo gelesen, vielleicht an einer der voll geschriebenen Wände. Wer hatte sie beschrieben? Er wusste es nicht.

Wieder sah der Lehrer ihn an, dessen Augen waren noch trostloser als zuvor. Er musste eine Aufgabe haben, dieser Lehrer, er wollte irgendetwas erreichen, denn er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, als müsste er sein Vorhaben, was immer es auch war, abbrechen und aufgeben.

Er sah an sich hinunter, sein Hemd war offen und schlabberte lose um seinen dünnen gebrechlichen Körper. Er hatte Zeichen auf seiner Brust, die gleichen wie auch an den Wänden, doch er konnte sie nicht lesen.

„Wer war das", fragte er schließlich und zeigte auf die Tätowierungen an seiner Brust.

Wieder sah der Lehrer ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Er schüttelte immer seinen Kopf.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte er und zeigte diesmal direkt auf diesen Lehrer.

„Was?" fragte dieser und kam näher an ihn heran und er sah noch mehr Narben in dessen Gesicht. Doch er hatte keine Angst. Der Mann, der Lehrer war nicht böse.

„Den Kopf schütteln", antwortete er, „als hätte ich etwas Falsches gesagt. Immer kommst du hier her Remus und schüttelst über mich den Kopf. Wie du es schon immer getan hast. Als wäre ich dumm."

Etwas floss durch ihn hindurch wie eine Welle von Gefühl. Er hatte sich an etwas erinnert was ihm vollkommen fremd schien und er blickte selbst überrascht auf.

Der Lehrer starrte ihn an und er sah einen Funken Hoffnung in dessen traurigen Augen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte der Lehrer ungläubig und begann ein wenig zu lächeln.

Was hatte er gesagt? Er starrte auf ihn zurück, starrte in sein vernarbtes Gesicht, das sich unter dem schwachen Lächeln spannte. Er wusste nicht warum er vor dem Lächeln des Lehrers mehr Angst hatte als vor dessen Ernst doch je länger er ihn ansah, umso mehr verschwand das faltige Lächeln aus dessen Gesicht .

„Du erinnerst dich nicht", raunte der Lehrer und strich sich grob über die Augen. Er schien müde, aufgezehrt, als hätte er schon Nächte lang nicht mehr geschlafen, als wäre er schon tagelang hier bei ihm gewesen. Vielleicht war es so, er selbst konnte sich mehr an seinen letzten Schlaf erinnern.

„Du weißt nicht einmal deinen eigenen Namen Sirius. Ja dein Name ist Sirius Black".

Der Name an der Wand, in der Schrift die er nicht lesen konnte.

„Harry?", sagte er schließlich. „Ich erinnere mich an Harry. Er ist ein Junge. Ich glaube er bedeutet mir etwas."

Wieder lächelte der Lehrer, doch diesmal war es ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Ja Harry, er ist der Sohn von James und Lilli, verstehst du? Du bist sein Pate."

Auch er begann zu lächeln. Sirius erinnerte sich an die Augen seines Schützlings. Sie waren grün. Ja endlich erinnerte er sich, sogar an dessen Narbe auf der Stirn, wie die Narben des Lehrers, nur in der Form eines Blitzes.

„Was ist mit den anderen Jungen? Sind das meine Söhne?"

Remus, der Lehrer, blickte auf.

„Welche Jungen?"

Er, Sirius sah sich um, als wollte er die Antwort in dem dunklen Raum suchen. Was war das überhaupt für eine Raum? Wie lange war er schon hier und wie kam er hier her? Er konnte jetzt nicht über diese Fragen nachdenken, er musste an die Jungen denken. Er sah sie vor sich, kaum 14 Jahre alt.

„Es sind vier, vier Jungen, einer von ihnen heißt Sirius, glaube ich, doch ich weiß nicht woher ich das weiß."

„DU bist Sirius", antwortete der andere und sah ihn gespannt an.

Sirius antwortete nicht. Wie konnte er auch, er erinnerte sich an nichts außer an Harry, und vielleicht an das Gefühl dieses Namens, der ihm immer noch fremd und doch gleichzeitig seltsam vertraut vorkam.

„Die anderen Jungen waren deine Freunde. James Potter, der Vater von Harry, Peter Pettygrew und Remus Lupin".

Wieder sah er diese Jungen, als würde er ein fremdes Bild betrachten, eine Collage vielleicht ein Ölgemälde oder eine Freske. Es war ihm alles so fremd, so unvertraut. Das konnte niemals sein Leben gewesen sein, nein er glaubte diesem Lehrer nicht. Doch was war sein Leben? Je mehr er sich daran erinnern wollte, desto weniger konnte er sich die Jungen vorstellen. Es war als hätte er eben etwas aus seinem Gedächtnis verloren, das er vor wenigen Sekunden noch hatte, als würde sein Verstand langsam dahinbröckeln wie eine alte Statue, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein würde außer verstreuter Sand und somit verstreute Erinnerungen.

„Erinnerst du dich Sirius, was du eben zu mir gesagt hast? Du hast mich beim Namen genannt."

Sirius schüttelte hastig den Kopf, er verlor den Verstand, da war er sich sicher.

„Ich bin Remus", flüsterte der Lehrer und legte Sirius die Hand auf die hagere Schulter.

Plötzlich musste er Remus, wenn er denn so hieß, ansehen. Er wusste nicht warum.

„Remus", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und forschte in den eisgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Warum diese Gesichter, diese Jungen, der eine mit denselben Narben und Merkmalen wie dieser Lehrer direkt vor ihm?

„Du hast Narben, wieso?" fragte er schließlich und fasste sich auf die Brust, betastete seine eigenen selbst zugefügten Tätowierungen, von denen er nicht wusste was sie bedeuteten und woher sie kamen.

Remus lächelte plötzlich. „Sag du es mir Sirius. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Denk einfach nach."

Wieder drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen des Raumes, starrte auf die ausländischen oder außerirdischen Schriftzeichen an den Wänden und auf seiner Brust.

„Es sind Runen", sagte er zu sich selbst, als wäre der andere gar nicht mehr im Raum. „Jemand hat mir das angetan, ja ich selbst war es, warum? Warum? Um nicht zu vergessen, ich wollte nicht vergessen. Was sollte ich nicht vergessen? Ich muss diese Sprache kennen, ich muss sie schreiben und lesen können um nicht zu vergessen, doch was wenn ich vergessen habe sie zu lesen? Was dann? Dann bin ich verloren, ja wie James und Lilli." Er plapperte wild vor sich hin und hörte sich selbst nicht mehr wirklich zu. Diese Stimme tat ihm in den Ohren weh, so sehr das er sich die Handflächen darauf presste. Seine Gedanken waren ein Aufruhr von einzelnen Bildern, Gefühlen und Momenten. Woher kannte er auf einmal diese Namen? Woher wusste er was er sich selbst angetan hatte und wozu?

„Peter hat es getan, ja da steht es, hier neben meinem Brustmuskel. Siehst du Remus. Und hier stehst du, dein Name. Du bist ein Werwolf deswegen hast du die Narben, ich hab es aufgeschrieben, so wie meinen eigenen Namen und den von James und von Lilly und Harry. Sie stehen an den Wänden, sie stehen in meinem Herzen, ja die Geschichte dieses Jungen, dieses Sirius steht dort."

Remus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Deine Geschichte steht dort."

Nein das war nicht möglich. Nicht seine Geschichte. Er erinnerte sich an den jungen Remus Lupin. Der Junge der durch seine Lycantrophy halb wahnsinnig wurde, er war ihm ein guter Freund. Ja die besten Freunde waren sie, er und Remus und James und auch Peter. Ja er erinnerte sich. Momente eines anderen Sirius.

„Doch ich bin kein Junge", sagte Sirius und fasste sich grob ins Gesicht, betastete seine Kerben und Falten, seine hageren Wangen, strich darüber wie über die Maserung einer Baumscheibe, vielleicht um bewusst daran sein Alter zu zählen.

„Und du auch nicht. Wie lange?"

Der Lehrer begann zu lachen, er war froh. Seine traurigen Augen glänzten geradezu und die Narben in seinem Gesicht spannten sich noch mehr über den Muskeln. Es war ein heißeres Lachen, kaum zu hören, ein dunkler Laut, der an den Wänden des teilweise mit Holz beschlagenen Zimmers erstickt wurde und doch war es da, wie seine eigene Stimme zuvor. Sirius konnte es einen Moment deutlich hören und er kannte es.

„Zwölf Jahre Sirius."

Er reagierte nicht. Starrte nur einfach vor sich auf den Boden. Betrachtete einen kleinen Käfer der auf den Holzdielen umherkrabbelte, als wäre das jetzt seine ganze Welt. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment mehr mit diesem Getier verbunden als mit dem Mann vor sich. Er war genauso isoliert in seinem verwirrten Geist wie dieser einsame Holzbock, der ziellos durch das Zimmer irrte. Er hatte schon oft Ungeziefer beobachtet, er erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Ort wo es nichts anderes gab als das. Es war still, ja zum fürchten still, bis auf die Schreie. Manchmal drangen sie bis an sein Ohr und manchmal schien es ihm als wären es seine eigenen gewesen. Es war kalt und feucht und er war alt, ja so alt wie er jetzt war, konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich gegen diese Küsse zu wehren.

Plötzlich blickte Sirius auf. Er hatte Angst.

Er erinnerte sich an die Küsse, die sie ihm gaben. Diese Kreaturen. Aus Nebel und Dunst waren sie, umkleidet mit wehenden Stoffen, schwarz wie die Nacht. Er konnte sie niemals kommen hören. Sie waren einfach da, schwebten in einem Moment vor ihm, schweigend, nein sie redeten kein Wort bis die Schreie seine Gedanken füllten und alles was er war, in sich selbst verschwand.

„Sie kommen", sagte er leise und sah sich angsterfüllt um.

„Die Dementoren? Nein, sie werden dich nicht mehr finden, du bist hier sicher." Remus strich ihm über dem Kopf, wie man es bei einem verschreckten Hund machte. Eine Erinnerung regte sich und verschwand gleich wieder. Er kam sich so dumm vor, so leer und er sah den Lehrer wieder an, sah ihm in die Augen. Diese wolfsgrauen Augen, die Augen eines Mannes in den vierzigern oder älter und doch auch die Augen eines Jungen. Für einen Moment dachte er wie es wohl für Remus war, ihn zu sehen. Was für einen Anblick bot er? Erschreckend? Abstoßend? Es musste ihn genauso sehr getroffen haben, das Versteichen der Zeit auf seinem gekerbten Gesicht gesehen zu haben, wie Sirius selbst als er sich betastete.

„So viel Zeit", flüsterte Sirius und fühlte wie sich einzelne Tränen brennend in seine Augen quälten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als hätte er auch das vergessen.

Remus sah ihn an, diesen gebrochenen gequälten Mann den er sehen musste. Gestohlene Zeit. Vom Jungen zum Mann, in einer dunklen Zelle mit diesen Monstern aus Eis. Seine Freunde waren alles was Sirius jemals gekannt hatte, diese verstreuten Menschen, einige von ihnen bereits tot, andere zum Verräter geworden. Ihm blieben nur noch verstreute Erinnerungen, verblassende Bilder. Diese wenigen Jahre mit diesen Menschen, mit Remus.

Er blickte wieder auf, die Wangen tränennass.

Zeit hatte ihnen das angetan. Zwölf Jahre. Eine ganzes vergeudetes Leben. Sie waren die einzigen die noch übrig waren und während Sirius in dem vernarbten Gesicht seines Freundes forschte, quollen immer mehr Bilder und Erinnerungen aus seinem Geist, wie ein Traum. Er hörte das Lachen in seinen fast tauben Ohren, fühlte den harschen Sommerwind auf seiner gefühllosen Haut, spürte den Zauber durch seine verknöcherten Hände fließen wie Strom. Er konnte alte Lieder in sich fühlen, hatte den Geschmack von Bier, Schokolade und einem Lächeln im Mund. Bittersüß. Zum ersten mal sah er wieder Farben, gedrücktes Grün das über die Felder quoll, blaue Wasser und rote Wolken.

Er hörte ein Lachen und strich sich harsch über die Augen, wischte alle Erinnerungen weg die nass an seiner Haut klebten. Er spürte wie sich sein Gesicht anspannte, ein Gefühl das zu seltsam war um es beschreiben zu können. Er lächelte und sah auf.

„Und Moony was hab ich alles verpasst?"


End file.
